Antes de Tiempo
by Azumi Orimoto
Summary: Yo nunca pense que esto iba a pasar , ¡No deseaba esto!. Ahora Mi Vida Iba a Cambiar Completamente , Mis Sueños Se Han Arruinaron , Ahora...¿Que Pasara? ¿Que Pasara Entre Takuya y Yo? ¿Y Familia? ¿Y Con Mis Amigos? .Ahora Mi Vida Va Cambiar Completamente Todo Por Mi Embarazo de Antes De Tiempo ...
1. Embarazo

_**Hoola:**_

_**Les Traigo Una Nueva Historia, Espero Que Les Gusten, Esta Historia Esta Pasada en Hechos Reales, No Mío Si No de Una Amiga Que Ahora Está Embarazada, Bueno El Ultimo Capitulo De Estar Sola Estará En Dos o Tres Semanas. Ok Los Dejo Que La Disfruten n.n**_

"_**Los personajes no me pertenecen Derechos Reservados a **__**Akiyoshi Hongo y a **__**Toei Animation**__** .El único personaje que me pertenece es Akira"**_

_**Capitulo Uno: Embarazo…**_

-¿Qué hare ahora? ¿Cómo se lo diré?- se preguntaba una mujer de 16 años, mientras sus lagrimas caían- No, no puedo ser

La muchacha estaba en baño arrodillada llorando con desesperación, ella sentía que su mundo se caía, pensaba y pensaba ¿Cuál fue el error? Mientras miraba una prueba de embarazo, que le dado positivo, ella tan solo con 16 años estaba embarazada de su novio .Ella aun no puede creer que estaba embarazada, ella se cuidaba cuando tenía relaciones con novio pero últimamente su novio la había convenció sé hacerlo sin protección. Ahora que pasaría, que dirán sus padres, sus amigos y especialmente su novio

¿Van aceptar mi bebe? …. ¿Mis padres están de acuerdo con mi embarazo?..¿Mi novio me va a abandonar o aceptara a nuestro hijo?

Todas esas preguntan se hacia Izumi Orimoto "Zoe", ella tan solo 16 años estaba embarazada de su novio futbolista más famoso de Shibuya, Takuya Kanbara. El y Zoe eran novios haces cinco años, ellos se conocieron en el Digimundo, tres meses después que ellos volvieron Takuya se declaro su amor hacia a Zoe con la sorpresa de que ella le correspondía sus sentimientos, desde entonces ellos están juntos.

Zoe mientras sus lagrimas caían ella recordaba esa noche de pasión cuando se entrego a Takuya por primera vez, cuando sus cuerpos se hicieron uno, donde él la beso completamente su cuerpo, donde él la suya y ella suyo .Esa noche fue destino su amor, donde se mostraron todo el amor que sentían uno al otro también recordando que esa noche donde se entrego no habían usado protección.

Zoe todavía no podía creer que estaba embarazada, ella se entrego por primera vez y ahora estaba embarazada , sentía que todo se arruino , que ya no sabía que iba ser , tenía miedo por lo que dirían sus padres que la rechazaran pero especialmente por Takuya .Tenía miedo que Takuya la abandonaría por estar embarazada porque podía que este bebe arruine los sueños de futbolista de Takuya y sus sueños de convertirse en cantante juntos sus amigas , Zoe sabía que la llega de este bebe cambiaria todo , su mundo dio una vuelta de 180 grados , ahora estaba llorando con desesperación pensando que pasaría cuando todos pero especialmente Takuya se entere de su embarazado , ya nada sería lo mismo , ahora pensando que adentró de su vientre estaba un ser humano que nueve meses llegaría al mundo cambiando todo

¿Ahora que pasara?

Se Pregunto Zoe mientras se quedaba dormida sentada en el baño , sus ojos esmeraldas estaban tan rojo por a ver estado llorando toda la noche , su cabello largo y rubio despeinado .Zoe cerraba sus ojos esmeraldas mientras su ultima lagrima de esa noche caía en suelo sabiendo que dentro de su vientre esta su hijo ….

_**Bueno espero que le hayan gustado, esta historia me gusta espero que tenga buen éxito como "Estar Sola", yo se que este capítulo es corto pero a partir del capítulo dos cera un poco más largo, en próximo capítulo veremos que pasara con Takuya cuando se enterré que su amada Zoe está embarazada. Bueno los dejo, no se olviden de comentar **_

_**Nos veremos el próximo capítulo de "Antes de Tiempo" n.n**_

_**By: …**_


	2. Takuya Se Entera Del Embarazo!

_**Hoola…**_

_**Historia Con Un Comentario ¬¬, Espero que con el tiempo mejore jeje, Bueno les doy la gracias a mi amiga Javiera que lee mis fics, muchísimas Gracias n/n .Aquí les dejo continuación de "Antes de Tiempo".**_

_**Capitulo Dos: Takuya Se Entera del Embarazo…**_

_**..Pov De Zoe…**_

Empiezo a abrir mis ojos , me di cuenta que me había dormido en baño , miro a mi derecha , estaba ahí mi cruel realidad , aun no puedo creer , estoy embarazada , ahora que pasa conmigo , con Takuya y con todos .Tenia ganas de morir , quería morir , no quería ser mama , solo tengo dieciséis años , aun no estoy preparada , mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer , esto era nuevo para mi , es un sentimiento raro pensar que tengo dentro mio hay un ser humano.

Me levante…me dirigi a mi habitación mientras la lagrimas caian , mire la hora 6.30 , era aun templando , hoy tenía que ir a la escuela porque era domingo , así que decidí dormir todo el día , sin hablar , ni escuchar a nadie , estar en mi mundo. ...

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, mire al reloj, eran las dos de la tarde, decir quedarme en mi cama, sola, cerré mis ojos nuevamente, cuando escucho que alguien toca la puerta…

-¿Zoe amor, estas despierta? – escuche a mi madres

…. No respondí

-Zoe amor, está aquí abajo Akemi, dice que quiere hablar contigo amor- dijo mi madre

Me levante sin ganas, abrí la puerta...

-Dile que venga mama- le dije fríamente sin mirarla

-Amor ¿Te Pasa algo?- me pregunto preocupada mi madre

-No mama no me pasa – dije dándomela vuelta, dirigiéndome de nuevo a mi cama

-Amor…

-Que no me pasa nada, dile Akemi que venga y ándate- le grite frustrada

Mi madre me miro con tristeza, se dio la media vuelta, se fue, me duele gritarle pero hoy no estaba de humor para hablar con mi madre, sabiendo que muy pronto yo también iba a hacer madre…

Escucho golpear la puerta…

-Pasa Akemi – dije sin mirarla

Akemi Kendo es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que volví al Digimundo, se convertido como una hermana para mi, ella la única que sabe sobre mi embarazo .ella sabe todo la aventura que tuve en Digimundo, se entero por mi y Kouji. Ella es la novia de Kouji, están juntos hace seis meses .Akemi tiene abundante cabello, tiene el corte melena y el color de es entre rosado y rojo, tiene ojos de color particular, parecido a un color morado, tiene la piel bronceada y mide 1.65

-¿Y Que paso? – me pregunto Akemi sentándose a mi lado

- Dio….Posi...Positivo – le dije largándome a llorar desesperadamente

-Zoe…- dijo Akemi abrazandome

-No puede ser Akemi, estoy embarazada – dije llorando en los brazos

Me hace tan bien estar con ella...

-Zoe…sabes me conmigo vas a contar – me dije acariciándome el cabello

-Lo sé, gracias Akemi sos la mejor amiga que tengo – le dije aun llorando en sus brazos

…Una Horas Después…

-Zoe se lo tenes que decir- me dijo Akemi enojada

Le dije Akemi que no le iba a decir sobre mi embaraza a Takuya

-No se lo diré Akemi, entender- le dije rescatada en mi cama

-Zoe... Takuya tiene todo el derecho en saberlo , el es padre – me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Por eso no le quiero decir, porque es el padre, tengo miedo Akemi – dije mientras lagrimas caían

-¿Miedo a que?- me pregunto frustrada Akemi

-Miedo que Takuya me rechace pero también que me acepte, va dejar todo por este embarazo-le dije sentándome en la cama mientras me limpio las lagrimas

-Zoe, Takuya es incapaz de rechazarte – me dijo sentándose frente mío

-Pero es capaz de dejar todo por este embarazo no deseado – le dije llorando

-Zoe…- Dijo Akemi abrazandome

…_**Pov De Takuya… **_

Me estaba dirigiendo a la casa de Zoe, la iba a invitar a ir al cine y en esta noche poder hacerlo nuevamente, no es lo único que pienso, solo me gusta expresarle mis sentimientos.

Llegue a casa de Zoe, toco el timbre espero unos minutos, me abre la puerta la madre de Zoe

-Takuya, ¿como estas?- me pregunto sonriéndome

-Muy bien por suerte jeje y usted?- le conteste con la misma sonrisa

-Muy bien , ¿vienes a ver a Zoe?- me pregunto

-Si , ¿Puedo verla? – le pregunte un poco sonrojando

-Claro que si, sube – me dijo sonriéndome

-Gracias – le dije mientras entraba

Me subo a la escalera pero Cuando estaba acercando a la habitación de Zoe cuando de pronto escucho a Zoe discutiendo con alguien

_-_Tenes que decirles- Escuche gritar a una voz familiar

-No, no se lo puedo decir- le respondió Zoe

-Zoe, le tienes que decir la verdad. – le respondió Akemi

-No puedo, si renuncia sus sueños se sentiré mal – escuche decir a Zoe con tristeza

-Zoe hay una vida entre ustedes, el tiene derecho saberlo- dijo Akemi, dejándome pensando...

¿De qué dan hablando? ¿Una vida entre nosotros? Me pregunte mientras me escondía detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación Zoe con Akemi , me asome un poco para ver , estaba Zoe sentada en su cama mientras que Akemi estaba parada frente suyo , logre notar que Zoe estaba llorando , ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Por qué llora? Me pregunte mientras seguía escuchando la conversación

-No Quiero que se entere- dijo Zoe mirando el suelo, mientras las lagrimas caían…

Como me duele ver llorar a Zoe...

-Zoe – dijo Akemi agarrándole las mano y mirándola- Zoe el tiene todo el derecho de saberlo, si él te rechaza por eso resulta es un poco hombre y si te acepta cerras muy feliz junto a el

-Akemi… tengo miedo lo que puede pasar, no quiero que me deje, lo amo Akemi y me dolería mucho si él me abandona – dijo Zoe llorando con desesperación

-Lo se Zoe pero como dije el tiene todo el derecho al saberlo, Zoe el te ama, ella te aceptara –dijo Akemi abrazándola

-Si él me aceptara y abandonara sus sueños por mi culpa-dijo Zoe poniéndose de pie- No quiero que deje sus sueños, me sentiría muy mal

¿Están hablando de mí? Pensé…

-Zoe no me cansare de insistir- dijo Akemi poniendo de pie atrás de Zoe

-Entiende Akemi, no se lo diré y punto- grito Zoe llorando

-Zoe le tenes que decir la verdad –dijo gritando Akemi-Takuya tiene que saber que estas embaraza

-¿Qué?... Zoe… estas…. ¿Embarazada?- grite abriendo la puerta

-Takuya- dijo Zoe sorprendida al verme

-¿Estas…embarazada? –pregunte en shock

-Si…Estoy Emba…embaraza – tartamudeo

No lo podía creer , estaba feliz y triste a la vez , es un sentimiento muy raro , tengo un hijo , un hijo a los dieciséis años , voy a tener un hijo , un hijo ,Zoe estaba embarazada … Voy a tener un hijo …voy a hacer ..Pa..Papa…

_**Ok espero que le hayan gustado, intentare a tu actualizar mañana si? Ahora que pasara...Takuya se entero que va a tener un hijo, ¿Aceptara el Bebe o Lo Rechazara? ¿Cómo se van a enterrar la verdad sus padres? Estas preguntas tendrán respuesta en el próximo capítulo…**_

_**Capitulo Tres: Un Raro Sentimiento…!**_

_**Nos Vemoos!**_

_**PD:Pueden ver el personaje Akemi , en mi pagina de facebook (Akira Orimoto) n.n**_

_**By: Akira Orimoto**_


	3. Un Raro Sentimiento

_**Hoola. **_

_**Perdón por no actualizar antes u. u, problemas personales no me dejaban actualizar, bueno no importa, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo n.n**_

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_-Zoe le tenes que decir la verdad –dijo gritando Akemi-Takuya tiene que saber que estas embaraza_

_-¿Qué?... Zoe… estas…. ¿Embarazada?- grite abriendo la puerta_

_-Takuya- dijo Zoe sorprendida al verme_

_-¿Estas…embarazada? –pregunte en shock_

_-Si…Estoy Emba…embaraza – tartamudeo_

_No lo podía creer , estaba feliz y triste a la vez , es un sentimiento muy raro , tengo un hijo , un hijo a los dieciséis años , voy a tener un hijo , un hijo ,Zoe estaba embarazada … Voy a tener un hijo …voy a hacer ..Pa..Papa…_

_**Capitulo Tres: Un Raro Sentimiento…**_

_Aun no lo podía creer , voy a tener un hijo voy a hacer papa , no sé cómo me siento , no puede dejar de caer mis lagrimas , tan solo con 16 años … no me lo esperaba , no me duele ser padre si lo que me duele que Zoe no confió en mí , no confió…_

…_**.Flash Back….**_

_-Porque no me lo querías decir – grite enojado_

_-Taku...Takuya te puedo explicar- dijo Zoe tartamudeo _

_-Me querías ocultar a mi hijo – le dije enojado_

_-No Takuya no es eso- me dijo Zoe llorando_

_-Si Takuya, Zoe tiene un motivo porque no te lo quería decir –dijo Akemi poniendo su mano en el hombro de Zoe_

_-Si Taki, no te lo quería decir por miedo- dijo Zoe llorando_

_-¿Miedo a que? ¿A qué te deje? – le pregunte _

_Entonces Zoe agacho la cabeza _

_-No lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo creas que te iba a abandonar, no lo puedo creer- dije delisionado _

_Me di la vuelta Salí corriendo mientras escucha los gritos de Zoe pero no le hice caso, Salí corriendo, dejándola sola y gritando_

…_**.Fin De Flash Back…**_

…_**.Pov Normal…**_

_Estaba Takuya sentado en banca, en la plaza, pensando, pensando y pensando que iba hacer con Zoe y Su hijo. Todo era nuevo para él, un día era un chico normal, que estaba triunfando en mundo del futbol, al día siguiente descubre que es padre adolecente, eran muchas emociones distintas que sentía, ¿Qué hare? , se preguntaba, una vez, dos veces, tres veces y muchas veces más. el sabia que todo iba cambiar que la llegada de este bebe va cambiar todo pero problema no era su hijo , su novia Zoe, se sentía delisionado a al ver que su novia , la mujer que ama , la madre su hijo , no lo conocía como él pensaba , ¿Cómo ella iba pensar eso? , pensó Takuya. Estaba Solo sentando en la plaza , llorando de pronto todo oscureció , las nubes se pusieron negras , el viento soplando fuertemente de pronto Takuya sintió una gotas caer , el miro para arriba , entonces empezó a llover , la lluvia caía , las lagrimas de Takuya se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia ,el no aguantaba , lloraba , lloraba y lloraba de dolor._

…_**.Pov De Takuya...**_

_No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer Zoe no me conoce, como puso pensar eso de mi, ella sabe que la amo y que daría todo por estar su lado pero que venga y diga que la voy a rechazar porque va tener un hijo mío, no lo puedo creer…pero de pronto me acorde que no lo era solo que tenía miedo a que la rechace si no también otra cosa…._

…_**Flash Back…**_

_-__Tenes que decirles- Escuche gritar a una voz familiar_

_-No, no se lo puedo decir- le respondió Zoe_

_-Zoe, le tienes que decir la verdad. – le respondió Akemi_

_-No puedo, si renuncia sus sueños se sentiré mal – escuche decir a Zoe con tristeza_

…_**Fin de Flash Back…**_

_Ella… ella solo quería mi felicidad, mi felicidad y la trate mal. Que injusto fui, ella solo quería que fuera feliz que no renuncie mis sueños pero ella no se da cuenta que mi sueño principal y más importante es estar con ella, forma una familia. Ser felices juntos…_

_Ya era tarde , me levante , mientras que la lluvia caía yo iba caminando a mi casa , solo , estaba todo empapado , pensando en lo que hare ahora , el bebe están en camino , este gran sentimiento que siento de felicidad , iba a llegar a mi vida , alguien que iba amar , a cuidar , a proteger durante todo mi vida. De Pronto escucho alguien que me llamaba con su voz delicada , me doy la media vuelta , estaba ella , parada con un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta las rodillas , su cabello largo rubio , sus ojos esmeraldas estaban rojo seguro por lo que estuvo llorando y con una sombrilla en su mano mientras que la otra tocaba su vientre …_

_-Takuya…perdóname….- dijo Zoe mientras lagrimas caían _

_-Zoe…._

_-Takuya yo lo único que quiero tu felicidad aunque tuviera que poner riego la mía – dijo agachando la cabeza – Todo lo que hago porque te amo Takuya_

_-Zoe… tus eres mi felicidad- le dije sonriendo_

_Entonces ella levanta y me mira…._

_-Takuya….- dijo susurrando_

_-Zoe, tu eres la mujer que más amo en este mundo, tu eres mi felicidad y ahora que se que pronto padre seré me hace que te ame más que nunca...- le digo acercándome _

_-Takuya todo lo que hago es por tu bien, no quiero que por mi culpa dejes tus sueños, ahora que tienes la oportunidad de ser un futbolista conocido y yo vengo te la arruino tu sueño, me hace sentir mal – me dijo Zoe llorando _

_-Zoe…no entiendes que vos y mi hijo son mi felicidad – digo poniendo mis manos en sus cachetes-Mi sueño es estar con vos siempre, formar una familia juntos, ahora este sueño se está cumpliendo _

_-Takuya, yo no quiero ser una molestia para vos, yo sola podre salir adelante con mi hijo –dice mientras me mira los ojos_

_-Nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo Zoe – digo mirando a sus ojos esmeraldas-Zoe métetelo bien en cabeza, tu y mi hijo nunca serán una molestia porque te amo aunque hace pocas horas me entere de la existencia de mi hijo lo amo también, ese hijo que tienes ahí en tu vientre, es el fruto de nuestro amor…_

_-Takuya….te amo con toda mi alma- me dijo Zoe sonriendo mientras que las lágrimas caían_

_-Yo mucho mas amor, ahora lo único que importa somos nosotros y nuestro hijo- sonriéndole_

_No dude , la tire a mis brazos , la besa con toda mi pasión , ella me correspondió dejo caer el sombrilla al suelo , la lluvia caía entre nosotros , beso apasionado debajo de la lluvia , mis manos subían y bajaban en su espalda , las suyas me acariciaban mi cuello , nos separamos nos miramos y nos abrazamos. La amo con toda la mi alma , soy capaz por dar todo por estar a su lado ahora más que nunca , sabiendo que está esperando un hijo mío . Estábamos ahí abrazados debajo de la lluvia, mi mano bajo a su vientre, acariciándolo, ahora sabiendo que ahí dentro estaba nuestro hijo…._

_**Proximo Capitulo: "¿Ahora Que Haremos?"**_

_**Nos Vemos…**_

_**By:Akira Orimoto**_


	4. La Verdad Parte Uno

_**Hooolaa!**_

_**Aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que les gusten n.n Graciias por los comentarios!**_

_**PD: Este Capitulo Tiene Dos Partes y Decidí Cambiar el nombre Jeje n.n**_

_**En El Capitulo Anterior…**_

_-Takuya, yo no quiero ser una molestia para vos, yo sola podre salir adelante con mi hijo –dice mientras me mira los ojos_

_-Nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo Zoe – digo mirando a sus ojos esmeraldas-Zoe métetelo bien en cabeza, tu y mi hijo nunca serán una molestia porque te amo aunque hace pocas horas me entere de la existencia de mi hijo lo amo también, ese hijo que tienes ahí en tu vientre, es el fruto de nuestro amor…_

_-Takuya….te amo con toda mi alma- me dijo Zoe sonriendo mientras que las lágrimas caían_

_-Yo mucho mas amor, ahora lo único que importa somos nosotros y nuestro hijo- sonriéndole_

_No dude , la tire a mis brazos , la besa con toda mi pasión , ella me correspondió dejo caer el sombrilla al suelo , la lluvia caía entre nosotros , beso apasionado debajo de la lluvia , mis manos subían y bajaban en su espalda , las suyas me acariciaban mi cuello , nos separamos nos miramos y nos abrazamos. La amo con toda la mi alma , soy capaz por dar todo por estar a su lado ahora más que nunca , sabiendo que está esperando un hijo mío . Estábamos ahí abrazados debajo de la lluvia, mi mano bajo a su vientre, acariciándolo, ahora sabiendo que ahí dentro estaba nuestro hijo…._

_**Capitulo Cuatro: La Verdad"Parte Uno"**_

…_**.Pov Zoe…**_

Cuatro meses y dos semanas….

Era el tiempo que paso desde que me entere de el embarazo también el tiempo en que estoy embarazada , ya tengo 4 y dos semanas cumplidos , solo en 5 meses el bebe nacerá pero ahora lo importante es ¿Cómo le diremos a nuestros padres? ¿Como les diremos a los chicos?

Pasaba el tiempo y el embarazo ya se nota, ya teníamos que confesarnos a nuestros padres de mi hijo y de Takuya pero tengo miedo que me rechacen con mi hijo, tengo miedo de perder amor y cariño que tiene mis padres. Esto es no fácil conversarnos que tan solo con 16 años estaba embarazada que en menos de cinco meses iba a nacer el fruto del amor que yo y Takuya nos tenemos.

Durante esto cuatro meses intente ocultar mi embarazo con una faja, que no me apretara tanto por el bebe, Takuya no está de acuerdo que la use pero yo le digo que lo tengo que hacer para que nadie se dé cuenta o sospeche del embarazo.

Takuya me dijo que no iba abandonar, que íbamos a estar juntos porque nos amamos y por el bebe. Le pedí a Takuya que me prometiera que no iba a abandonar su sueño, el me lo prometió pero me dijo que también iba a buscar trabajo yo acepte, un mes que supimos del embarazo, Takuya consiguió trabajo, es ayudante en un supermercado. Cada dinero que gano, me lo da a mí para que compre lo necesario para el bebe, chupetes, maderas, ropa, pañales y entre muchos cosas mas.

El pasar el tiempo se me hace más complicado ocultar el embarazo, cada vez más me pesa más. Desde que Takuya y yo supimos del embarazo , el se puso muy cariñoso conmigo , cuando me ve me da un beso y después un beso al vientre , no lo deja de tocar , me pregunto qué quería que fuera , yo le dije un niño y él me dijo que preferían una niña , hasta ahora me sigue molestando que quiere una niña , me dio como millones de nombres de niñas , yo le digo que no ilusiones porque si el bebe resulta ser un niño , el va a poner mal y yo no quiero ver a Takuya triste.

Volviendo al problema de mis padres, se me hace muy complicado esconderlo como dije, Takuya ya quería decir a mis padres pero le pedí tiempo porque no es nada fácil confesarme a mis padres que su niña está embarazada.

Hoy, Takuya y Zoe vamos a decirle a nuestros amigos sobre el embarazo, la única que lo sabe es Akemi, le pedimos a los chicos que se juntaran en plaza a las 3 de la tarde.

Estamos aquí con Takuya esperando que lleguen los demás…

-Estoy nerviosa- murmure

-Tranquila amor, nada malo pasara- dijo Takuya dándome un pequeño beso en los labios

-Lo sé pero tengo miedo amor – le dije sentándome en una banca

- Amor no tengas miedo, como dije antes nada malo va a pasar – me dijo poniendo en su mano en mi vientre – Te amo

-Yo también te amo amor – dándole un beso-

-Takuya, Zoe – grito una voz conocía

Takuya y yo nos dimos la vuelta, estaban ahí Kouji, Kouichi, Jp y Tommy sonriéndolo

-Cuando no los tortolitos a los besos – dijo Tommy riendo

-Jejeje nos amamos y no nos importa que digan –dijo Takuya dándome otro beso

-Si se nota- dijo Kouichi sonriendo

-Bueno díganos que tiene que contarnos – dijo Kouji fríamente

-Aun no le vamos a decir nada – dijo Takuya sonriendo

-Tenemos que esperar a Akemi y a las demás – dije feliz

-Akemi…- susurro Kouji sonrojándose

-A Kouji no se le saca la manía de sonrojarse cuando nombran a su amada – burlándose Takuya

-Miren al chico frio y duro, ahora tiene novia – dijo Jp riéndose

-Mi hermano es un galán – dijo Kouichi riéndose

-Kouji y Akemi sentado en un árbol, besándose – cantaba alegre Tommy

-Cayesen – dijo Kouji aun mas sonrojado

-Zoe, chicos – escuchamos con los chicos

Nos dimos la media vuelta, estaba ahí Akemi junto a las demás, Ayemi, Naomi y Azumi…

Azumi Orimoto, es mi hermanastra , tiene 16 años igual que yo , su padre se caso con la mi mama cuando ella y yo solo teníamos 8 años ,al principio ella y yo nos peleamos mucho por cariño de nuestro padres pero un Azumi me conto su historia , cuando ella nació su madre murió en parto , dejándola sola con su padre , ella sabe cómo es físicamente ya que su padre le regalo fotos de ella pero aun Azumi sueña con conocer a su madre ,como dice ella " no la puede conocer en este mundo pero en otro ella y yo vamos a estar juntas". Azumi tiene el cabello rosado oscuro, sus ojos del mismo color.

Ayemi Tanaka , tiene 16 años ,es mi segunda mejor amiga , bueno en realidad a Ayemi la conozco desde que era una niña , Ayemi fue la primera amiga verdadera que tuve , me tuve que separar de ella cuando me mude a los 10 años a Japón , cuando cumplí los 14 , Ayemi vino a vivir a aquí en Japón , ya que su padres fueron trasferidos desde Italia hasta Japón , desde entonces estamos juntas de nuevo , ella pelea mucho con Akemi y Kouichi. Aunque en realidad ella está enamorada de él. Ayemi tiene el cabello color azul y sus ojos son una mezcla de violeta y rosado.

Naomi Uchida , tiene 16 años ,mi tercer mejor amiga , ella es una muy tierna y dulce .Ella tiene un trauma , cuando era niña ,cuando su madre dio a luz a su hermana Harumi , ella tenía a su hermanita en sus brazos pero sin darse cuenta que Harumi estaba muerta , Harumi había dejado de respirar y murió tan solo siendo una bebe , desde entonces sus padres le echan la culpa de la muerte de su hermana .Naomi tiene el cabello color anaranjado oscuro y sus ojos son de color verde oscuro.

-Chicas…-dije sonriendo

-Hola Zoe, Hola muchachos –dijo Naomi sonriendo

-Hola…Kouji- dijo Akemi dándole un beso a la mejilla a Kouji, haciendo que este sonroje

-Hola A...Ake...Akemi – tartamudeo sonrojado Kouji

-Bueno Kouji no te sonrojes, solo te saludo – dijo Jp burlándose

-Cállate- le grito aun sonrojado

-Bueno…Zoe, Takuya díganos porque nos juntaron aquí – dijo Ayemi frustrada

-Bueno Chicos... no es fácil desirlo- dijo Takuya agarrándome la mano

-Si chicos, además de nosotros y Akemi somos los únicos que sabemos esto – dije nerviosa

-¿Cómo que Akemi sabia? – dijo algo enojada Ayemi

-Si yo ya lo sé porque soy la mejor amiga de Zoe – dijo Akemi sonriendo

-Yo también soy la mejor amiga de Zoe- dijo enojada Ayemi

-Si pero vos sos la segunda, yo soy la primera –dijo Akemi burlándose

-Grrrr…

-Chicas ya, intentamos hablar – dijo Takuya metiéndose antes de una de las tipas peleas de Akemi y Akemi

-Lo lamento – dijeron ambas

-Bien como decía Zoe, Hace 4 meses sabemos esto y no es nada fácil – dijo Takuya nervioso

-Si, espero que nos apoyen en esto porque muy importante para nosotros, ya que yo y Takuya los consideramos como hermanos y hermanas – dije nerviosa

-Si...-dijo Takuya suspirando

Mientras me abraza por atrás y ponía sus manos en mi vientre junto a las mías…nos miramos y….

-Vamos a hacer pa…pa...padres- dijimos Takuya y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué? –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

-Estoy em…embaraza...da – tartamudeando

-Esta…embarazada...- dijo Ayemi en shock

-Si tengo cuatro meses y dos semanas de – dije aun nerviosa

-Pero…no se te nota – dijo Naomi aun en shock

-No se me nota porque desde que mi panza creció, empezó a usar una faja para ocultarlo-dije sonriendo

-Hermana…Felicidades-grito Azumi, tirándose en mis brazos

-Gracias Onee-chan – dije correspondiendo el abrazo

-No puedo creer, voy a tener un sobrino – dijo alegre Azumi separándose del abrazo

-No no, Sobrina – dijo Takuya corrigiendo a Azumi

-¿Ya saben que es una niña? – pregunto Kouichi aun efecto de shock

-No no aun no pero lo más seguro es una niña –dijo Takuya feliz sin dejar de tocar mi vientre

-Takuya aun lo sabemos, puede ser un niño – dije acariciando mi vientre

-No no no, va a ser una niña, va a ser mi niña mimada, mi nena, mi princesa, la niña de papi – dijo Takuya mientras se agachaba y le daba un beso a mi vientre

-Jejeje Takuya es muy ilusionado – dijo sonriendo Tommy

-Como no estarlo, voy a ser papa de una niña hermosa – dijo Takuya con su sonrisa encantadora

-La única que me felicito fue mi Onee-chan y ustedes no piensan felicitar por el bebe- dije con gran sonrisa

Los chicos sonrieron , se acercaron ,nos felicitaban , nos preguntamos cómo íbamos a llamar a nuestro bebe , Takuya rápidamente respondió "Akira" yo aun no estaba segura si este bebe iba a ser una niña pero tengo que admitir que el nombre me encanto .Pasamos toda la tarde con los chicos divirtiéndonos pero de pronto sentí algo , sentí mi a mi bebe , me estaba pateando , sentí una alegría que no puedo describir , Takuya sin dudarlo me abrazo y beso dulcemente , en este momento era mujer más feliz del mundo pero había un problema ….¿Como se lo diré a mis padres del embarazo? …¿Cómo lo tomaran?


	5. La Verdad:Parte Dos

_Hola._

_¿Cómo están? .Les Quiero Pedir Muchas Disculpas Por No Continuar , Si Paso Mucho Tiempo Del Ultimo Capitulo , Les Voy a Ser Sincera .No Tenia Ganas De Escribir Despues Que Perdi a Mi Hija Pero Decidi Continuar Escribiendo .La Verdad Tengo Muchas Historias Por Escribir , Que Algun Futuro Las Voy a Escribir .Bueno Vamos al Grano…_

_¡Comencemos la Historia!_

___**En El Capitulo Anterior:**_

_Los chicos sonrieron , se acercaron ,nos felicitaban , nos preguntamos cómo íbamos a llamar a nuestro bebe , Takuya rápidamente respondió "Akira" yo aun no estaba segura si este bebe iba a ser una niña pero tengo que admitir que el nombre me encanto .Pasamos toda la tarde con los chicos divirtiéndonos pero de pronto sentí algo , sentí mi a mi bebe , me estaba pateando , sentí una alegría que no puedo describir , Takuya sin dudarlo me abrazo y beso dulcemente , en este momento era mujer más feliz del mundo pero había un problema ….¿Como se lo diré a mis padres del embarazo? …¿Cómo lo tomaran?_

_**Capitulo Cinco: La Verdad "Parte Dos"**_

_Pasaba y Pasaba el tiempo, el embarazo crecía, Paso dos meses de los chicos y las chicas se enteraron de mi embarazo. Durante esto dos meses las chicas me compraron mucha ropa para él o la bebe, Akemi y Naomi discuten todo el tiempo con Azumi y Ayemi que va a hacer un niño mientras que Azumi y Ayemi dicen que van a ser una niña. Los chicos desde que se enteraron me estuvieron cuidando todo el tiempo, me seguían a cada lugar, hacían todo para que no me lastimara o me caigan, sinceramente me tienen cansada._

_Takuya se está esforzando cada día mas en su trabajo, ahora anda buscando otro trabajo a así gana más dinero, cada dinero que gana me lo da a mí para que lo guarde así podemos comprar las cosas que necesitamos para nuestro hijo o hija._

_Ahora se me hace más difícil ocultar el embarazo por suerte mi hermana Azumi me ayudaba con eso. Pero siento que mi mama se está dando cuenta del embarazo. Solo faltan 3 meses para que nazca y aun no le dicho nada a mi mama y a mi padrastro._

_No sé cómo decirle, especialmente a mi mama, ella sufrió mucho cuando se embarazo de mi, por culpa de mi papa._

_Mi mama me conto que cuando ella tenía 22 estaba de pareja con hombre más grande que ella , tenía 43 años , ellos fueron amantes , el estaba casado y tenía 2 hijos , era un hombre de clase alta mientras que mi mama de baja .Mi madre era su segunda mujer hasta que un día mi mama quedo embarazada del él , en la desprecio y la maltrato , diciéndole que ella era una cualquiera , que el hijo que ella esperaba no era suyo , que se embarazo de otro hombre que solo le quería quitar su dinero , mi madre sufrió también el desprecio de mis abuelos cuando se enteraron , le dieron la espalda , entonces mi madre salió adelante sola por 3 años hasta conoció a mi padrastro que tenía en ese momento 27 años , el esta dolorido por la muerte de su mujer , que se había quedo solo con hija , Azumi , ambos comenzaron una hermosa amistad de cinco años que con el tiempo esa amistad se convirtió en amor , cuando Azumi y yo teníamos ocho años, ellos se casaron , cinco años más tarde ellos tuvieron a su primer hijo juntos "Haruo" ósea mi hermano que ahora el tiene tres años._

_Ella sufrió mucho y me duele pensar que la voy a hacer sufrir con mi embarazo que va ser una molestia para ella , ella sufrió por mi culpa antes que yo naciera y ahora que estoy embarazo le haga sufrir nueva._

_Me preguntaran como hago con el colegio , bueno estoy asistiendo normalmente pero con más cuidado , le invento cualquier escusa al profesor de educación física paro no participar en su clases , por suerte solo falta un mes y medio para terminar las clases y comenzar las vacaciones .A mí me va muy bien en colegio pero en cambio en Takuya ,Mmm siendo sincera : son horrible sus calificaciones pero lo entiendo , ahora el trabaja y no tiene tiempo de estudiar , lo intento ayudar hacer sus trabajo aunque creo que el tendrá que ir al colegio en verano .El sigue asistiendo a sus entrenamientos como siempre , ya que me prometió que él iba a trabajar pero no iba a descuidar sus entrenamientos de futbol .__Puedo decir que las cosas van bien menos una cosa ¿Cómo le diré a mi mama del embarazo?_

_…**Pov Takuya…**_

_Levantarse , Escuela , Entrenamiento , Trabajo , Medico , Levantarse , Escuela , Entrenamiento , Trabajo , Medico , así es mi vida cotidiana desde que me entere del embarazo , no tengo tiempo para nada ahora menos que conseguí otro trabajo , el dinero no alcanza para los gasto del bebe y lo peor que aun le dicho a mis padre que voy a tener un hijo , mi vida se convirtió muy complicada para mi , ya no tengo tiempo para divertirme como antes , Ser padre es una gran responsabilidad mas cuando tenes 16 años y no sabes que hacer._

_Bueno , Zoe y yo nos decimos decirle a nuestros padres sobre el embarazo hoy a la noche , así que le pedí a mi mama que haga una cena y invitara a la familia de Zoe a comer , ella al principio me miro con extraño , me había dicho que no pero después (de tanto rogarle) al final me dijo que sí . Esta noche tenemos la cena, hoy el día que se enteraran del embarazo de una buena vez…._

…_**Unas Horas Más Tarde…**_

_La verdad estoy muy nervioso porque no sé como racionaran nuestros padres al enterase, estoy muy preocupado por mis padres espero entiendan y acepten a mi hija. Al fin llego el gran momento .Esta noche es muy importante para Zoe y para mí. Esta noche nuestros padres se enteraran sobre la existencia de nuestra hija_

_Baje las escaleras, tenia puesto unas zapatillas blancas, un jean oscuro junto una camisa color azul claro y mi cabello estaba despeinado. Baje y me acerque a la mesa, tenía un mantel rojo con vasos de vidrio junto a los platos blancos alado había unas servilletas blancas, arriba de las servilletas estaban los cubiertos, habían un vino y una gaseosa junto a dos canasta con pan. _

_Me acerque a la cocina mi mama estaba terminando la comida mientras que mi papa y mi hermano Shinya se estaban terminando de cambiar. Estaba todo perfecto para la cena…_

_Unos minutos más tarde sonó la puerta, habían llegaron Misaki (La madre de Zoe) y Jinta (El padrastro de Zoe) Junto a Haruo, Azumi y Zoe. Los invite a pasar, los salude después se fueron a la sala juntos a mis padres. Misaki se fue con mi mama la cocina, Jinta se sentó junto a mi papa en el sofá y se pusieron a ver un partido. Azumi se fue junto a Haruo con Shinya a jugar a la PlayStation. Me quede junto a Zoe , ella se veía hermosa (llevaba unos zapatos color marrones claro , una falda__ corta del mismo color que los zapatos con estampados de flores roja claro con cinturón fino en la cintura , una blusa blanca y el cabello estaba suelto y lacio) . Vi sus ojos y me di cuenta que estaba nerviosa, ella me miro, entonces la abrase._

_Un rato después estábamos en la mesa juntos a mis padres comiendo, todo iba bien, nuestros padres charlaban sobre el trabajo, nuestras madres sobre la moda .Azumi se había ido al baño, Shinya estaba jugando con Haruo en la mesa. Yo no tenía hambre por los nervios, vi a Zoe, ella no había tocado la comida .Me acerque a ella y le susurre "Amor tenes que comer, así el bebe y vos estén bien" y le di un beso en la frente, ella me sonrió._

_Minutos más tarde, Zoe me toco el hombro y me inclino la cabeza, yo ya sabía que significaba "es el momento" .Entonces le agarre su mano…_

_-Mama, Papa, Sr. y Sra. Orimoto – dije seriamente _

_-¿Qué pasa hijo?- me pregunto mi mama _

_-Zoe y Yo tenemos que decirles algo muy importante…_

_-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto preocupada Misaki_

_Zoe y yo nos miramos…_

_-Vamos…vamos….a...-mire a Zoe, ella estaba mirando el suelo, suspire – Vamos…a…hacer un viaje para las vacaciones _

…_Pov de Zoe…._

_No lo dijo .El se sentó, me miro, se acerco y me dijo._

_-Perdón, pero no puedo –me dijo triste Takuya_

_-Estaba bien amor, después encontraremos una manera de decirles- le dije mientras le daba un beso corto en sus labios_

_El me los minutos, nos preguntaban sobre el viaje .Entonces veo que viene Azumi del baño, se me acerca…._

_-Así que parece que aceptaron el embarazo de Zoe- dijo Azumi sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento_

_-¡¿Qué Embarazo?!- gritaron nuestros padres sorprendidos _

_Takuya y yo nos miramos preocupados .Azumi metió la pata…_


End file.
